Today it's your birthday, Canada?
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. 6.6

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en una de sus reuniones internacionales, debatiendo sobre cualquier problema que al parecer Estados Unidos los resolvía con un robot gigante.<p>

"_Tomorrow is my birthday. Maple~_" Les recordó Canadá, aunque al parecer nadie lo escucho.

"¿De quien?" Pregunto Kumajiro, mirando hacia arriba.

"Yo, Canadá" Sonrió el mencionado.

Decidió mantenerse callado y observando como los demás continuaban discutiendo hasta que fue Alemania quien logro calmar la situación.

El reloj que colgaba sobre la pared, anunciaba que la reunión había terminado, los demás países se callaron por unos momentos y se despidieron para luego salir lo mas rápido posible por la puerta.

"_Brother_" Llamo el canadiense al americano.

Para su alivio al parecer su hermano lo había escuchado. "¿_Yes_?"

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¡_Of course_! Pero ya hice planes con _Japan_, para tener una maratón de películas de terror"

"O-Oh… _It's ok_, no importa"

"Pero luego haremos algo al respecto, ¿ok? Un_ hero_ como yo no puede fallarle a nadie._ Ja, ja, Ja~!_"

"Esta bien" Se despidió de Estados Unidos y regreso a su casa algo resignado.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo a Kumajiro sobre un sofá, camino hacia su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, mientras suspiraba algo triste.

¿Este seria otro cumpleaños solo? Podría llamar a Cuba a invitarlo a su casa, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea, porque aun seguía confundiéndolo con su hermano.

***Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos***

El americano tecleo en su celular el número de su amigo japonés.

"¿Amerika_-san_?"

"_Hi…_ No podre ir mañana a la maratón de películas, olvide el cumpleaños de Canadá"

"Oh, no tiene por que disculparse y entiendo a la perfección, mañana también es el cumpleaños de Hong Kong, así que estaba apunto de llamarle para cancelar"

"Oh, en ese caso, ¿todo en orden? ¡_Thank you_!" Y colgó la llamada.

Y con su teléfono celular, volvió a taclear otro numero.

"_¿Bonjour_?"

"_France,_ mañana es el cumpleaños de Canadá, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Oh, _mon ami_, claro que no lo había olvidado… ¡¿Pero por que me lo recordaste hasta el día de hoy?"

"Pero me lo acaba de recordar Canadá, en la reunión, no es mi culpa"

"O-Oh… ¿_Mon amour, Angleterre_ sabe algo de esto?"

"U-Uh… No lo creo, Canadá solo me lo ha dicho a mi, o eso supongo..."

"Entonces en ese caso, le llamare, _merci_" El francés colgó la llamada y tecleo rápidamente al numero de Inglaterra.

"_Hello… ¿Who is it?_"

"_¿Bonjour? Angleterre_"

"_¿…Wine bastard? ¿France?_ ¿Qué quieres?"

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Canadá, ¿lo recordaste, verdad?"

"_…Shut up_, tu tampoco te acordaste, estoy muy seguro de eso… ¿Canadá va a ser una fiesta?"

"…No lo creo"

"Entonces… Mañana iré a visitarlo entonces"

"_Oui_, yo hare lo mismo" El francés volvió a colgar la llamada.

***De nuevo en Estados Unidos***

Después de haberlo pensado muy bien, al final decidió llamar a Canadá, para preguntarle si podría visitarlo a su casa, pues no estaba muy seguro si Francia o Inglaterra asistirían mañana, pero tampoco quería ser un mal hermano e ignorarlo.

"_¿Hello? Maple~_"

"¡Hey, Canadá! ¿Vas a ser algo mañana?"

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños"

"Sí, sí, lo se, pero ¿no harás nada mañana?"

"…Supongo que no" Contesto el canadiense algo confundido.

"Oh, esta bien. Entonces estaré ahí mañana, ¡_bye_!" Colgó la llamada.

Canadá ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, ¿en que estaba pensando Estados Unidos? Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y cargo a Kumajiro hasta su habitación, lo dejo sobre la cama y bostezo un poco, tal vez si tomaba una siesta todo se arreglaría, se acostó sobre su cama, dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa y cerro sus ojos para luego quedarse dormido.

"¿Canada? ¡_Wake up_!" Escucho la voz de su hermano americano.

"…¿_What_? Estados Unidos, ¿eres tu?" Abrió sus ojos lentamente y bostezo. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?" El rubio se sentó en la cama y se coloco sus lentes.

"¡_Happy birthday_!" Sintió como los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo envolvían en un abrazo.

"_T-Thank you… Maple~_" Murmuro Canadá y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Levantate, ¡vamos a celebrar! Ya me encargue de todo"

Se acomodo los lentes y asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "_Oui_" Se levanto de la cama y bajaron las escaleras.

"¡_Wine bastard_!" Escucharon el grito del ingles. "¡Aléjate de mi!"

"_¿England?...¿France?_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que no lo recordarían"

El ingles y el francés se asomaron hacia donde estaban cada uno con un regalo en la mano, el canadiense no pudo evitarlo, pero volteo hacia un lado y observo que en la mesa del comedor había un gran pastel de color azul.

Los demás se reunieron. "¿Podemos abrir los regalos primero?" Dijo Estados Unidos emocionado. "¡Mi regalo es el mejor!"

"Como sea, yo tengo que irme pronto…" El ingles miro el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca. "Tambien es el cumpleaños de Hong Kong"

"Que malo eres, _Angleterre_ ¿piensas dejarlo solo?"

"Malo hubiera sido si no hubiera venido, _idiot_" Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Estados Unidos fue el primero en darle el regalo, Canadá le agradeció con una sonrisa y comenzó a abrirlo. "_Thank you_, por la… ¿chamarra?" Saco la chamarra, que casualmente era parecida como la que su hermano siempre llevaba. "Como si no me pareciera ya demasiado a ti…_Maple~_" Murmuro algo nervioso.

"Sigue el mio" Anuncio Inglaterra, quien le entrego una caja un poco mas pequeña comparada con la de Estados Unidos, pero era mucho mas pesada.

Canadá tomó el regalo y comenzó a abrir el regalo. "_Thank you, England_ por… ¿el juego de té?"

"_You're welcome_"

"Lo mejor para el final" Sonrió el francés y le entrego una caja un poco mas pequeña.

El canadiense sonrió algo tímido y se ajusto los lentes. "_Merci France_, por el…" La cara de Canadá se ruborizo furiosamente. "_¿…Dildo?_"

"_Ja, ja, ja~!_" Reía el americano quien casi se ahogaba con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo, la tercera hamburguesa para ser más precisos.

"_¡Bloody git!_, ¡¿por que le regalas eso?"

"Oh, _mon amour Angleterre_ no te pongas celoso, que también tengo uno para ti"

Y de pronto se encontraban peleando el francés y el ingles como cualquier otro día normal, mientras Estados Unidos continuaba riendo y comiendo su hamburguesa.

"¿De quien es el cumpleaños?" Le pregunto Kumajiro a Canadá.

"El mío" Le contesto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa al oso.

* * *

><p>no alcance a publicar el de Hong Kong hoy~<br>pero talvez mañana ya estara listo. lol  
>oh y por cierto~ Francia da los mejores regalos xdd<p>

Lean mis demas fics:O?  
><strong><em>Maple~<em>**


End file.
